Another
by MatchaLatteMatcha
Summary: Warning! SPOILER (bagi yang tidak/belum membaca manga-nya). Sempat kehilangan kekuatan dan menjalani kehidupan normal, kini Saiki Kusuo kembali menjalani kehidupan seperti biasanya dengan kekuatan ESP-nya, penuh kekacauan. Kini kekacauan berikutnya datang saat seorang yang sangat mirip dirinya datang.


Catatan:

"percakapan biasa"

" _percakapan telepati"_

.

.

.

Namaku Saiki Kusuo, seorang anak SMA kelas 3 berumur 17 tahun yang biasa. Itu identitas resmiku. Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang cenayang. Aku memiliki banyak kemampuan seperti teleport, telepati, melayang di udara, psycokinesis, meramal, dan sebagainya. Tapi aku hidup dengan menyembunyikan kekuatanku.

Beberapa waktu lalu, aku kehilangan kekuatanku karena kusegel dengan alat ciptaan kakakku. Tapi beberapa lama kemudian kekuatanku kembali. Hm… Tampaknya tidak berhasil, ya.

Aku selalu memimpikan kehidupan sebagai manusia normal, tapi disisi lain aku sadar aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kekuatanku. Kekuatanku ini memang membuat masalah.

Dan sekarang, masalah macam apa lagi yang akan kuhadapi. Sepertinya Tuhan masih belum mau memberiku ketenangan.

" _Siapa?"_ tanyaku pada masalah baru yang ada dihadapanku dengan telepati.

" _Etto… Anggap saja doppelganger-mu,"_ jawabnya langsung melalui pikiranku.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Saiki Kusuo No Ψ Nan Asou Shuichi. Saya hanya meminjam untuk dijadikan fanfiksi.

 **Summary:**

Sempat kehilangan kekuatan dan menjalani kehidupan normal, kini Saiki Kusuo kembali menjalani kehidupan seperti biasanya dengan kekuatan ESP-nya, penuh kekacauan. Kini kekacauan berikutnya datang saat seorang yang sangat mirip dirinya datang. Tak hanya wajah, bahkan ia memiliki kekuatan psikis persis seperti Kusuo, hanya saja tanpa kacamata dan controler di kepalanya.

 **Warning:**

Cerita ini saya buat setelah baca epiloge kedua dari Saiki Kusuo No Psi Nan, jadi ini bisa dikatakan bakal ada SPOILER bagi yang belum/tidak membaca manga-nya. Mungkin OOC (saya nggak terlalu pandai bikin IC), OC, dll. Jika ada typo, tolong kasi tahu saya. Kusuo POV.

.

 _斉木楠雄の_ _Ψ_ _難_ _fanfiction_

 **:: ANOTHER ::**

.

.

.

Kekuatanku benar-benar kembali. Tapi mungkin tidak sepenuhnya seperti dulu. Saat ini aku tidak butuh alat kontrol di kepalaku. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak butuh kacamata (kayaknya) karena orang yang kulihat tidak menjadi batu tapi aku tetap memakainya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Kekuatanku kembali tepat saat meteor akan jatuh ke bumi. Dan untuk itu, memastikan apakah kekuatanku masih kuat atau tidak seperti sebelumnya, aku berteleportasi ke tempat rahasiaku, tempat di sebuah gunung yang penuh bebatuan dan tanah, dan juga jauh dari kehidupan. Disini aku akan melakukan kegiatan 'olahraga' untuk mengukur seberapa besar kekuatanku.

Dulu tanpa alat kontrolku, hanya berpaling saja sudah menghempaskan batu besar, sekarang tidak. Ada kemungkinan kekuatanku tidak sama seperti dulu. Entah sama, semakin kuat atau melemah, aku harus mengukurnya, sekalian untuk melatih pengendalianku agar tak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan.

Aku melakukan banyak hal. Melempar batu, menghancurkan batu, menghindari hujan batu, dan sebagainya. Semua kulakukan seperti biasa. Aku juga melakukan beberapa hal lain seperti mengukur ketinggianku melayang, seberapa banyak kerikil yang kugerakan dengan telekinesis, dan sebagainya. Silahkan pembaca bayangkan sendiri karena kalimat ini akan sangat panjang jika kujelaskan semuanya (dan juga karena _author_ malas menulisnya).

"Ouhg!" terdengar seseorang tak jauh dariku ketika aku mulai memukul jauh batu besar di hadapanku.

Suara siapa? Tidak mungkin ada orang, kan? X-Ray-ku berfungsi dan menampakan seorang pemuda dibalik batu yang kupukul, orang itu sedang batuk-batuk sambil menepuk bajunya, berada diantara tanah dan debu dengan posisi memunggungi.

Ada orang?! Mustahil! Aku sudah memastikan tidak ada orang disini. Ini adalah tempat yang sangat jauh dari manusia. Dan lagi, harusnya aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya jika ia disini. Tidak. Mungkin aku terlalu fokus sampai tak menyadari keberadaan orang itu. Apa itu artinya ia melihat semuanya?!

" _Hati-hatilah saat kau akan melempar!"_

A! Apa itu tadi? Perasaanku saja, kah?

" _Tenanglah."_

Ini bukan perasaanku saja. Suaranya langsung menembus ke pikiranku. Jangan-jangan… telepati?

" _Ya, begitulah… Jadi bisakah kau tenang dulu? Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu yang sedang bingung itu."_

Diantara asap debu yang mulai menghilang itu muncul sosok pemuda. Memakai kemeja hitam dengan lengan panjang yang dilipat, celana coklat dengan sepatu boot coklat. Tangannya sibuk membersihkan debu yang menempel di baju dan celananya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Namun yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah dirinya mirip denganku.

Rambut merah magenta pendek, bentuk mata, hidung, dan semuanya mirip denganku. Dan tadi dia melakukan telepati, apa itu artinya dia cenayang sepertiku?"

" _Aku tahu kau sangat terkejut saat ini. Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol dulu?"_

Aku diam sesaat.

" _Siapa?"_

" _Etto… Anggap saja doppelganger-mu,"_ jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Maaf, maaf. Aku bercanda. Tentu saja aku bukan doppelganger. Kalaupun doppelganger itu ada, dia tak mungkin datang padamu."_ Pemuda itu berujar lagi, sweatdrop namun masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"…"

" _Seorang cenayang tidak akan mati semudah itu. Bukankah begitu?"_

" _Jadi kau siapa?"_

" _Seorang cenayang yang kebetulan lewat. Kebetulan aku melihatmu. Kebetulan aku tertarik menontonmu. Dan kebetulan kita memiliki wajah yang mirip. Kebetulan aku jadi semakin penasaran padamu."_

Terlalu banyak kebetulannya.

" _Sebenarnya aku juga terkejut. Tidak hanya wajah, tapi kau juga memiliki kekuatan cenayang yang sama denganku."_

" _! Benarkah?"_

" _Ya. Teleport, super power, melayang, telekinesis, dan telepati. Semua aku punya. Ah, sebenarnya masih ada yang lain seperti psychometry, pyrokinesis, pengelihatan tembus, dan sebagainya."_

" _Sama denganku?!"_

" _He?! Sungguhan?! Sungguh kebetulan yang luar biasa, ya?"_

"…"

" _Atau ini memang takdir? Bukankah kita seperti anak kembar yang bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama berpisah?"_ Pemuda itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

Entah hanya perasaanku, tapi aku merasa hal tersirat dalam senyumannya. Dan ini membuatku penasaran. Kenapa pikirannya tidak bisa kubaca?

" _Rasanya seperti dorama kalau begitu ceritanya, ya? Haha…"_ Sekejap aura bunga-bunga mengelilinginya.

Aku cuma diam sambil sweatdrop. Di satu sisi entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit jengkel tanpa sebab jelas.

" _Aku Gumino Chihaya. Untuk saat ini sih… Namamu siapa?"_

" _Untuk saat ini?"_ Bukannya menjawab, aku bertanya balik. Yah, aku penasaran apa maksudnya.

" _Ah… Aku seorang cenayang tapi aku menyembunyikannya. Demi melindungiku dan membuatku hidup normal, ibuku sering mengajakku pindah tempat tinggal dan berganti nama beberapa kali."_

" _Aah… Rupanya begitu…"_ Berarti dia benar-benar sama denganku. Aku tidak berfikir dia berbohong. _"Saiki. Saiki Kusuo."_

" _Ku..suo..kun. Oke, Kusuo-kun. Senang bertemu denganmu. Tidak apa kan aku memanggilmu Kusuo-kun? Kau boleh memanggilku Chihaya."_

Aku terdiam sebentar melihat tangannya yang terulur. Dengan ragu aku membalas salamnya. _"Terserah kamu saja."_

" _Maukah kau kesini lagi besok? Aku ingin sekali ngobrol denganmu."_

" _Besok aku sekolah jadi aku sibuk."_

" _Ayolah… Aku yakin ini takdir. Aku mau berbagi cerita dengan orang yang senasib denganku."_

Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Matanya tampak berbinar dan pandangannya itu terus menatap langsung kearah mataku. Entah kenapa aku menjadi gundah. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, jarang-jarang bertemu cenayang lain selain Aiura dan Toritsuka. Aku akui aku juga penasaran padanya. Tapi kalau begitu besok aku tak dapat waktu santai.

" _Umm… Mu-mungkin agak sore, menjelang malam mungkin aku bisa."_

" _Terima kasih, Kusuo-kun. Aku senang mendengarnya."_

" _Oh, iya. Ada sesuatu yang−"_

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP

Sebuah suara nyaring tiba-tiba terdengar, memotong perkataanku.

Chihaya mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya. Ternyata cuma alarm. Raut wajahnya tampak tidak bagus.

" _Maaf, Kusuo-kun. Aku harus pergi, jika tidak ibuku akan marah. Besok kita bertemu lagi. Bye."_

Pemuda itu langsung menghilang, tepatnya berteleportasi.

Apa-apaan tadi itu…?

.

.

.

 **Bersambung…**

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Ini aslinya ide dadakan. Jadi aku tidak berharap ada yang suka. Tapi kalau Readers- _sama_ menikmati, saya merasa sangat bersyukur. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap, ya *author dihajar rame-rame*

Mohon kritik dan saran.

Mau nge-flame juga tak apa *mode maso kumat*


End file.
